phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Split Personality
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = Jennifer Keene Lance Lecompte Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender |us = |international = July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = }} Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb create a molecular divider which separates objects into their component parts. While taking the invention to her mother, Candace gets split into her two strongest desires; one who wants to bust the boys, and one who wants to spend time with Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to dominate his fear to jump off the high diving board at a public pool, so creates a machine to turn everyone's heads away so they can't make fun of him if he doesn't jump. Songs *''Me Myself & I'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line After the Look away-Inator is destroyed, and they are seeing other way Phineas: 'What are we looking for '''Ferb: '''I have no idea. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a little flower with a rock that activate a trap door behind him and directly to his lair. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It runs to the high diving board. Memorable Quotes Candace obsesed with busting: '''Mom! Phineas and Ferb make me... '''Linda: '''I have a few scars that says the oposite. '''Candace obsesed with busting: '''No! they split me in two! Well, not exactly, they made another me! Hear it by your self! It's for you. '''Candace obsesed with Jeremy picks the phone: '''Hi Jeremy. '''Candace obsesed with busting: '''It's not Jeremy, it's mom. '''Candace obsesed with Jeremy: '''Hi mom, it's me Candace! '''Candace obsesed with busting: '''See! '''Linda: '''It's a good imitation of you Candace. Background Information * This episode was first aired in the Disney Channel Latin America at July 28, 2010 It's Spanish name is Doble Personalidad. Brazilian Portuguese name is Personalidade Dupla. * Jeremy finally tries to kiss Candace, but the other one grabs her away. * This episode reveals that Francis Monogram wanted to sing. Continuity * The invention doesn't disappear. Instead, it goes down into Perry's lair. ("No More Bunny Business") * It's finally revealed why Heinz can't swim in public pools: He doesn't know how to swim and never jumped from the trampoline as a kid, ashamed his parents. ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Candace is complaining about her pictures while she was talking, but now she has one with her and Jeremy talking too. Allusions * "You got peanut butter in my chocolate" is a famous line from a series of commercials for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes